Reidonez (Germanic Light Cavalry)
|-|EB1= |-|EB2= EB1: Germanic Light Cavalry are excellent horsemen, useful as scouts, as well as at harassing enemy formations before the main battle lines with their throwing spears. EB2: Ridanz ("Riders") ride small and sometimes poor quality horses, though they are excellent light cavalry. They are useful as scouts as well as skirmishers. Description Reiðonez (REI-dho-nez, "Riders") EB1:Reidonez ride small and sometimes poor quality horses, though they are excellent light cavalry. They are useful as scouts as well as skirmishers. Like many Germanic warriors, however, they can lack battle-discipline and be over-keen to enter battle against worthy opponents. This can lead them to be headstrong, and difficult to restrain before a fight, as personal glory gained in battle is always welcome. Honor and standing come from fighting, and sometimes the urge for glory overwhelms their good sense! Historically, Germanic tribes did not frequently use cavalry and their warriors mainly fought on foot, however, some tribes were known for their use of cavalry and many peoples praised the good quality of Germanic cavalry. Though the horses that were used by the Germanic tribes were not exceptional, Germanic horsemen could still maneuver very well and operated as a unit, rather than as an unorganized band. These early Germanic horsemen did not use saddles by choice, nor stirrups because they were unknown in Europe at that time, later introduced by invading peoples from the east. The Germanic tribes were among the first peoples to copy the stirrup because they recognized its potential, for with a stirrup the warrior could not only mount his horse more easily but he could also "step up" on his horse to throw a spear. They were mostly armed with shield and spear and were supported by fast-moving light infantry - this light cavalry combined with light infantry allowed great tactical speed and versatility on the battlefield; the cavalry could break through enemy lines while the infantry quickly followed behind to finish off any remaining enemy soldiers. ------------------------------------------------------- EB2: Ridanz ride small and sometimes poor quality horses, though they are excellent light cavalry. They are useful as scouts as well as skirmishers. Like many Germanic warriors, however, they can lack battle discipline and be over-keen to enter battle against worthy opponents. This can lead them to be headstrong, and difficult to restrain before a fight, as personal glory gained in battle is always welcome. Honour and standing come from fighting, and sometimes the urge for glory overwhelms their good sense! These early Germanic horsemen chose not to use saddles, and stirrups were unknown in Europe at that time; they were later introduced by invading peoples from the east. The Germanic tribes were among the first peoples to copy the stirrup because they recognized its potential as a way for the warrior to mount his horse more easily and also "step up" on his horse to throw a spear. They were mostly armed with shield and spear and were supported by fast-moving light infantry. This combination of light cavalry combined with light infantry allowed great tactical speed and versatility on the battlefield; the cavalry could break through enemy lines while the infantry quickly followed behind to finish off any remaining enemy soldiers. Historically, Germanic tribes did not frequently use cavalry and their warriors mainly fought on foot, however, some tribes were known for their use of cavalry and many peoples praised the good quality of Germanic cavalry. Though the horses that were used by the Germanic tribes were not exceptional, Germanic horsemen could still maneuver very well and operated as a unit, rather than as an disorganized band. Usage The Reidonez are excellent light cavalry, capable of peppering the enemy with their javelins and holding their own against light cavalry due to their ferocity in melee combat. They are also capable of powerful flanking charges and killing routers due to their speed. A Sweboz army should always have at least two of these units to support the army. Category:Units Category:Aedui Category:Arverni Category:Boii Category:Lugia Category:Getai Category:Swȇbōz